starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Dooku
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 102 BBY | thuiswereld = Serenno | sterfte = 19 BBY | rang= Jedi Master | sithrang= Sith Lord | bijnaam =Darth Tyranus | functie = Politieke leider van de CIS | master = Thame Cerulian Yoda | sithmaster= Darth Sidious | padawans = Qui-Gon Jinn | combatform= Form II | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,93 m | haarkleur = Donkerbruin, later grijs | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = Lightsaber (Rood), Force Lightning | vervoer = Punworcca 116-class Interstellar Sloop | affiliatie =Jedi Order Sith CIS }} thumb|250px|Dooku in de [[Jedi Temple]] thumb|250px|Een jonge Dooku met een jonge Qui-Gon Dooku was een legendarische Jedi Master en de Count van Serenno. Later in zijn leven, keerde hij zich tot de Dark Side en werd hij Darth Tyranus, de Sith Apprentice van Darth Sidious. Tijdens de Clone Wars fungeerde Dooku als de politieke leider van de CIS. Biografie Jedi (102 BBY - 32 BBY) Dooku werd geboren op Serenno in 102 BBY en alhoewel hij werd opgenomen in de Jedi Order bleef hij zijn erfelijke titel als Count van Serenno behouden. Net als vele Younglings trainde Dooku onder Yoda alvorens te worden toegewezen aan Thame Cerulian in 89 BBY. Nadat enkele van zijn jeugdvrienden Dooku hadden verraden, werd hij meer en meer wantrouwig ten opzichte van vriendschap. Als Jedi Knight nam Dooku al snel een Jedi Padawan aan genaamd Qui-Gon Jinn. Dooku was een strenge meester die geloofde dat een Jedi om een evenwicht te behalen, zowel kracht kon putten uit de Light Side en de Dark Side. Dooku's filosofie viel uiteraard niet bij alle Jedi in goede aard. Dooku was een meesterlijk duellist in de Lightsaber Combat Style II, een ouderwetse stijl waarvan het nut vooral zou blijken uit rechtstreekse duels met andere Lightsabers gebruikers. Dooku was echter ook een politiek idealist die menig geschil kon oplossen als Jedi. Rond 32 BBY verdween Dooku echter in het niets. Hij voelde zich al langer niet meer gelukkig als Jedi en hij vond dat het politieke klimaat van de Galactic Republic te verzuurd was door corruptie en dat de Jedi te veel luisterden naar de politici. De dood van zijn ex-Padawan Qui-Gon was mogelijk de druppel die de emmer deed overlopen. Dooku's borstbeeld werd in de Jedi Archives gevoegd als de laatste van de Lost Twenty. Darth Tyranus (32 BBY - 22 BBY) thumb|left|200px|Dooku's borstbeeld Dooku was echter niet zomaar uit de Jedi Order gestapt. Zijn interesse in de Dark Side had hem al jaren verder geleid dan voor een Jedi gezond was. Na de dood van Darth Maul had Darth Sidious snel een andere apprentice nodig en Dooku was daarvoor uitermate geschikt. Waar en wanneer Dooku door Sidious werd benoemd als Darth Tyranus is niet geweten. Vermoedelijk was zijn overgang naar de Dark Side al bezig toen hij nog niet officieel was opgestapt uit de Jedi Order. De twee Sith Lords vulden elkaar perfect aan. Sidious vertelde Tyranus over zijn geheimde identiteit en over zijn toekomstbeeld waarin de Sith regeerden. Hij legde aan zijn apprentice alles uit wat daarvoor zou nodig zijn. Samen zouden Sidious en Dooku een massale oorlog uitlokken die Sidious aan beide kanten zou orchestreren. Dooku zou het perfecte instrument zijn om deze plannen door te voeren. De eerste stap legde Dooku door zijn ouder vriend Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas te overhalen om een Clone leger te bestellen op Kamino zonder dat iemand daar van op de hoogte was. Daarenboven slaagde Dooku erin om de Jedi Archives te saboteren door cruciale informatie over een 27-tal planeten te verwijderen. Na de bestelling vermoordde Dooku Sifo-Dyas en huurde hij Jango Fett in op Bogden om als rolmodel voor de Clones te fungeren. Dooku, die als Count van Serenno over een gigantisch fortuin beschikte, financierde de bestelling en knipte daarna al zijn banden met het Clone leger door. Terwijl de Clones werden ontwikkeld verzamelde Dooku verschillende economische grootmachten rond zich die de situatie in de Galactic Republic beu waren. In 24 BBY verscheen Dooku voor het eerst terug in het openbaar nadat hij al eens was gesignaleerd in de Gree Enclave. Dooku sprak over de afscheuring van de Galactic Republic met zijn nieuwe beweging van Separatisten. Deze beweging zorgde voor een reeks terroristische aanslagen die het klimaat in de geteisterde Republic heel ongezond maakten. Door Dooku's charisma, overtuigingskracht én het feit dat zijn bondgenoten dachten dat hij nog steeds een Jedi was, schaarden meer en meer bondgenoten zich achter zijn idealisme. Als Sith gebruikte Dooku een rode Lightsaber met een krom handvat dat uitermate geschikt was voor Form II. CIS Leider (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Oprichting van de CIS Alhoewel de Jedi niet konden geloven dat Dooku was veranderd in een moordenaar, verbleef de Count op Geonosis waar hij officieel de oprichting van de CIS aankondigde in het bijzijn van zijn trouwe aanhangers. Obi-Wan Kenobi had de vergadering echter stiekem gevolgd en een boodschap kunnen overbrengen naar Coruscant. Dooku had respect voor Kenobi en probeerde hem naar de Dark Side over te halen nadat hij was gevangengenomen op Geonosis. Dooku vertelde tegen Kenobi dat Darth Sidious de Sith was die de Galactic Senate al jaren onder controle hield. Waarom Dooku dit precies vertelde is niet zeker. Was het om de aandacht op hemzelf als Sith Lord af te schuiven of om de Jedi hun aandacht af te leiden naar Darth Sidious ? Toen ook Anakin Skywalker en Senator Amidala op Geonosis werden gevangengenomen, beslistten de Geonosians om hen samen met Obi-Wan te offeren in de arena. De executie verliep echter niet als gepland en zo'n 200 Jedi bestormden de arena. Uit respect voor Dooku hield Mace Windu zijn Lightsaber niet onder Dooku's keel maar onder die van zijn lijfwacht Jango Fett. Meteen daarna gaf Dooku het sein aan de Battle Droids om ten aanval te trekken. thumb|left|200px|Dooku lanceert Force Lightning De CIS Council begreep niet waar de Jedi dat leger ineens konden vandaan halen en Dooku deed alsof zijn neus bloedde. Hij ontving van Poggle the Lesser plannen van een geheim superwapen. Dooku begreep dat er op Geonosis niets meer te rapen viel en besloot te vluchten. Hij werd echter gespot en Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi kwamen hem tegemoet in zijn privé-hangar. Dooku demonstreerde als het ware de duels. Nadat Anakin al buitenwesten was geslagen door Force Lightning, paste hij tweemaal een Shiak toe op Obi-Wan Kenobi die gewond uitgeteld was. Anakin Skywalker gaf echter nog niet op en confronteerde Dooku nogmaals. Nu vond de Sith Lord het genoeg en amputeerde Anakins rechteronderarm. Wanneer Dooku wou vluchtten, kwam Yoda de hangar binnengestapt. Nadat noch Force Lightning en noch rostblokken Yoda konden deren, wist Dooku dat enkel een duel met de Lightsaber een winnaar kon opleveren. Yoda drong Dooku in het nauw en met een afleidingsmanoeuvre kon Tyranus ontsnappen in zijn speciale Solar Sailor. Dooku reisde naar Coruscant waar hij aan Darth Sidious verkondigde dat de oorlog was begonnen. Dit was zoals Sidious had voorspeld en de plannen van het superwapen zorgden voor een extra verrassing. Clone Wars thumb|200px|Dooku en Ventress Tijdens de Clone Wars schaarden steeds meer en meer planeten en systemen zich achter de CIS dat met Dooku de perfecte gangmaker had. Dooku's charisme en geloofwaardigheid waren een perfect uithangbord. Militaire opdrachten vertrouwde Dooku toe aan Durge, Asajj Ventress, Dooku's nieuwe apprentice en tenslotte ook aan General Grievous, een voormalig Kaleesh warlord die door een accident was herbouwd tot een cyborg. Dooku leerde Grievous om te vechten met Lightsabers. Dooku's macht was zelfs zo groot dat verschillende Jedi waaronder Sora Bulq zich lieten verleiden om zich aan zijn zijde te scharen. Quinlan Vos waagde het om Dooku's organisatie te infiltreren maar uiteindelijk bleek het een heel karwei te zijn om onder Dooku's Dark Side invloed uit te komen. De oorlog die Sidious wou zette het universum op z'n kop. Dooku handelde uiteraard in naam van Darth Sidious, ondertussen had hij aan de CIS Council - tot hun grote verbazing - gezegd dat hijzelf een Sith was, maar hij hield toch nog dat stukje idealisme over in zichzelf dat orde op zaken wou zetten. Vanaf het moment dat Grievous regelmatig werd ingezet, boekte de CIS vooruitgang richting Coruscant. Dooku moest van Sidious helpen om Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi in de val te lokken. Ze waren er zeker van dat ze Kenobi konden uitschakelen. Moest Anakin Dooku alsnog zou verslaan, dan kon Dooku rekenen op het woord van Darth Sidious. Sidious had immers gezegd dat hij dan meteen zou ingrijpen. Zijn voornaamste doel was Anakin te doen kiezen voor de Dark Side. Verraad (19 BBY) Op het einde van de Clone Wars was de rol van Dooku in de ogen van Sidious uitgespeeld. De Sith Lord had de Galactic Republic op de rand van de chaos gebracht en de rangen van de Jedi waren flink uitgedund. Anakin en Obi-Wan kwamen zoals voorspeld Supreme Chancellor Palpatine bevrijden na zijn kidnapping tijdens de Battle of Coruscant in 19 BBY. Dooku stond hen op te wachten en opnieuw ontstond er een duel tussen de Jedi en Tyranus. Kenobi werd alweer snel uitgeschakeld en Anakin Skywalker kon zich nu voluit laten gaan. Dooku haatte het zelfvertrouwen dat Anakin uitstraalde maar moest toegeven dat de Jedi vorderingen had gemaakt sinds hun laatste duel op Geonosis. Dooku en Anakin vochten gelijkopgaand totdat Anakin Dooku te grazen nam en vliegensvlug de beide handen van Tyranus kon afsnijden. Met twee Lightsabers als een schaar over Dooku's hals gespannen, twijfelde Anakin of hij de Sith Lord moest doden. Darth Sidious bleef onbewogen zijn rol van Palpatine spelen en kwam zijn apprentice helemaal niet ter hulp zoals beloofd. thumb|right|200px|Dooku wordt aan zijn lot overgelaten Dooku besefte op dat moment dat hij verraden was zoals een echte Sith. Sidious had hem enkel nodig gehad om zijn oorlog op te bouwen en om als apprentice te dienen totdat die plaats kon worden ingenomen door Anakin Skywalker. Anakin werd zelfs aangemoedigd door Palpatine om Dooku te doden. De jonge Jedi twijfelde maar hakte het hoofd van Dooku er toch af zodat het lichaam van Tyranus levenloos neerviel. De dood van Dooku betekende het polieke einde van de CIS maar onder leiding van Grievous bood de CIS nog weerstand genoeg om het tot het einde van de Clone Wars uit te houden. Dooku's Lightsaber Count Dooku mocht dan wel een ouderwetse stijl van Lightsaber combat hanteren,Form II, dit maakte van hem één van de meest geduchte tegenstanders in een Lightsaber duel. Zijn stijl werd vooral gebruikt in een tijd waarin de Jedi het nog opnamen tegen de Sith in Lightsabers duels. In de periode dat de Sith 'uitgestorven' waren moesten de Jedi het opnemen tegen tegenstanders met Blasters of andere energiewapens. Nadat hij de Jedi Orde verliet nam Dooku afstand van het wapen dat hij onder Yoda had gemaakt en bouwde een nieuwe Lightsaber. Die Lightsaber had een gebogen handvat zoals het in het tijdperk van Form II de gewoonte was. Deze vorm haalde het beste uit deze stijl van vechten. Inhoudelijk werkte de Lightsaber identiek als alle anderen, alleen had Dooku een mechanisme geïnstalleerd dat het lemmet halveerde door een druk op een knop. Ook installeerde hij een lange 'Emitter Guard' aan het lemmet. Magnatomic bedekking zorgde voor een betere greep bij de bediening van het wapen. Achter de schermen *Dooku werd gespeeld door de charismatische Britse acteur Christopher Lee. *Tijdens actiescènes werd Dooku gepeeld door Kyle Rowling. *Dermot Power bedacht de Lightsaber van Dooku eerst voor de vrouwelijke Sith die later zou uitgroeien tot Asajj Ventress. De vorm van de saber werd behouden toen Dooku werd ontwikkeld. *Karel de Grote (742-814) bezat eveneens een zwaard met een gebogen handvat. Verschijningen *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Clone Wars: Animated Bron *Dooku in de Databank *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *HoloNet News (website) *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Labyrinth of Evil - Novel *Legacy of the Jedi - Novel Category:Jedi Masters category:Lost Twenty category:Mensen category:Sith Category:CIS Council Members category:Sith Lords de:Dooku en:Dooku es:Dooku fr:Comte Dooku it:Dooku ja:ドゥークー伯爵 hu:Dooku pl:Dooku pt:Dookan ru:Дуку fi:Dooku sv:Greve Dooku